Falling
by surreal-illusions
Summary: Haruka just suffered an abrupt breakup with Michiru when a vengeful opponent in motorcrossing attacks her. She was sure that was the end of her until a familiar face saves her...HarukaxSeiya
1. Broken Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters in Sailormoon S. They are all properties of Ms. Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

****

**Chapter One: Broken Love**  
  
"I'm sorry, Haruka"  
  
"No, I don't believe this. Tell me this is not true," Haruka held Michiru by the shoulders. She looked at her eyes desperately finding for an answer.  
  
Michiru looked down and whispered in her saddest voice.  
  
"It is...true. Haruka, accept it!" she tried not to look at Haruka.  
  
Haruka loosened her grip on her. She turned to go and tried to hold back her tears. She walked towards the door longing to get away and do some thinking. Michiru's gentle voice halted her.  
  
"Haruka...I'm sorry."  
  
"How could you...Michiru?" She answered back trying to suppress the fact that tears are falling down her face.

* * *

Haruka calmly walked down the halls of the mansion. She trudged down the stairs and headed to her car outside.  
  
_"Michiru, I thought you felt the same way. You deceived me. You don't know how much pain I'm in right now. You just don't know."_ She thought as she searched for her keys and went inside the car.  
  
She drove aimlessly. Haruka continued driving onto nowhere as thoughts came speeding in her head.  
  
_"I thought your love was real. All those times when I held you close to me. All those times when you whispered those three words that will always make my heart melt. I thought all of those were true."  
_  
More and more angry thoughts raced through Haruka's mind. She clasped her hands tightly on the steering wheel. Her speed read 70 and rising.  
  
_"Those times when we get together just enjoying each others company, I cherished them all. But did you? How could you, when your mind wanders and your heart beats for someone else."  
_  
Haruka's head throbbed with frustration. She dug her foot deeper on the gas pedal. Her speed was continuously rising.  
  
_"And that smile. The smile that would always clear my mind and make me feel like I'm in heaven. I thought it was genuine. In fact, too genuine. Too genuine that I missed the secrets behind it."  
_  
Haruka's eyes were undoubtedly on the road but she was still driving subconsciously. She was dangerously going faster and faster. Her speed read 80...100...120....  
  
_"I thought we were going steady. I thought I could have you for all my life. I thought our love would never end."  
  
_...140...160...180...  
  
_"Michiru, why the change of heart? Why withdraw your feelings right when I needed you the most? Is it something I did? You know I'm really willing to change...just for you. Why, Michiru, why?"  
_  
...200...220...220...  
  
_"OH, WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!!!!!!"  
_  
She took a sharp turn and nearly collided with a post. The tires screeched loudly as the car's engine died down. Haruka was breathing heavily. She sighed and decided to start the car again.  
  
It was no use. Her car broke down.  
  
"Start, damn it, start!" an irritated Haruka muttered. She was so annoyed that she started jabbing the keys violently on the ignition. She didn't stop until her fingers bled. She can hardly feel the pain.  
  
Finally, she gave into exhaustion. Beads of sweat and tears trickled down her face. Haruka rested her head on the seat. Her eyes were misty, as if she was going to cry. She raised her hand to wipe her damp forehead, but she stopped when she saw the result of her anger.  
  
Haruka looked at her bleeding hand. She cradled it with her good arm, trying to soothe the pain. She did it with such gentleness that reminded her Michiru. Haruka froze and recalled the pain in her heart.  
  
"What did I do? What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
Her sorrow was too much to bear.  
  
Her cold exterior fell and she gave into the sadness. Haruka cried like she had never before in her life. She thought that she had voided herself from weak emotions, but the pain was just too much to bear. She didn't care anymore.

* * *

The air grew thick and fog began to appear. It was a starless night, silent and lonely. All there is in the atmosphere was the faint sobs of a bleeding soul.  
  
Out of the blue, a rather familiar voice startled her, "Well, well, what do we have here..."  
  
A crash of broken windows and a piercing scream, then the night fell silent again. There was absolutely no sound as the fog completely engulfed the city.

* * *

Read and Review please! It's my first fanfic so go easy on me.


	2. Unforeseen Ally

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters in Sailormoon S. They are all properties of Ms. Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unforeseen Ally**  
  
Out of the blue, a rather familiar voice startled her, "Well, well, what do we have here..."  
  
A crash of broken windows and a piercing scream, then the night fell silent again. There was absolutely no sound as the fog completely engulfed the city.

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha...we sure roughed her up good," Kentaro, the leader of the gang, commented as he looked at the retreating figure of Haruka.  
  
"You monster!" she retorted, wiping away the trace of blood from her lips. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"I told you I would get you back," he said, his face full of malice and spite. "I'm not the kind of person who accepts defeat lightly, especially from a girl like you, Tenou."  
  
"Heh..." Haruka smirked. "That just shows it then, you're nothing but a sore loser," she said with a look of triumph  
  
Kentaro's expression changed from malicious to vengeful. "That's how you play things now, huh, Tenou," Kentaro hissed. "Boys, I think Haruka Tenou needs to know the consequences of the mistake she just did."  
  
With that Kentaro's gang, mostly consisting of brute and violent thugs, inched closer to Haruka. Her eyes widened and she backed up.  
  
"You wouldn't dare"  
  
"Oh would I?"  
  
Haruka's heart was pounding fast. She searched her pockets for her transformation pen. She needs it now and she needs it fast.  
  
"Yes!" with a cry of triumph she found her transformation pen and raised it up to prepare to transform into Sailor Uranus. But, the shot of a gun knocked it away from her hands.  
  
Another shot was fired and it hit her on the shoulders this time. She cried in pain as she clutched her bleeding shoulder. She looked at her attacker, her face hinted with terror and defeat.  
  
"Whose the loser now, huh, Tenou?" Kentaro said.  
  
Haruka looked for her transformation pen. It was at least a meter away. There's no use retrieving it now. All that was in her mind was escape. She heaved herself up and broke into a run.  
  
"You can't run, Tenou!" Kentaro bolted after her. "I'm not finished with you yet!" He fired another shot and this time it her on the back of her leg.  
  
"No..." Haruka fell. Kentaro inched closer to her, his face hinted with triumph. He grabbed her short hair and pulled her face closer to his.  
  
"This is the end, Tenou" he spat.  
  
"Your crazy..." she said her voice firm. With all the strength she could muster she hit the man square in the face. This angered the crazed Kentaro even more. Without a word he pointed the gun on Haruka's temple.  
  
"You just made your last mistake," he threatened. Haruka kept her eyes shut as Kentaro prepared to shoot her.  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
"What?"  
  
This was all Haruka needed. She knocked the gun away from Kentaro and kicked him hard in the gut. He flinched.  
  
Haruka searched for the source of the mysterious voice awhile back. She was distracted by Kentaro's hand closing in on her neck. She tried to wiggle free from his strong hold. She was nearly out of breath when Kentaro's weight fell on her and his hands let go of her neck.  
  
"Someone must've hit him in the head," she thought as she fell because of Kentaro's unbearable weight.  
  
Strong and stable arms caught her just before she hit the cold, wet ground. She was pushed away from the unconscious body of Kentaro. She was now leaning on the wall.  
  
"Are you OK?" a handsome man with jet-black hair tied in a ponytail asked her.  
  
"You?" she said, her eyes were wide with surprise.  
  
"Haruka Tenou?" the man said.  
  
Haruka didn't have time to think. Her shoulder and her leg were now burning with pain. She cried in anguish as she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sorry if I still haven't got to the Haruka and Seiya parts. I promise it will be in the next chapter. And can I ask everybody about the violence. Is it too violent? Should I change the rating to R? Don't worry I think it's the most violent part of the story. Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. Unwilling

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in all the Sailormoon seasons so don't sue! Note: Thanks for all that took the time to review my story (positive and negative and all those in between). They all encouraged me to update sooner than I thought I would so be proud, reviewers!  
  
Another thing, Seiya and Haruka aren't really the most normal couple and maybe some of us are getting tired of people trying to get them together (through fanfics of course). But for respect's sake, if you really want to read the story keep and open mind. If the idea just doesn't interest you, no one's forcing you to read, ok? Alright then, on with the story...

* * *

****

**Chapter Three: Unwilling**  
  
"Are you OK?" a handsome man with jet-black hair tied in a ponytail asked her.  
  
"You?" she said, her eyes were wide with surprise.  
  
"Haruka Tenou?" the man said.  
  
Haruka didn't have time to think. Her shoulder and her leg were now burning with pain. She cried in anguish as she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Haruka awoke with the sound of beeping machines and people pacing back and forth. She adjusted her tired eyes from the bright, white light shining down on her. She looked around in the sterile room. Haruka realized familiar faces surrounded her.  
  
"She's awake, she's awake!" an evidently worried Hotaru squealed. The other visitors turned their heads to her direction and walked closer to Haruka's bed.  
  
"Oh, we were so worried," Rei said. Haruka managed a smile for her.  
  
"Haruka, we thought you wouldn't make it!" a pink-faced Usagi cried.  
  
"Oh lighten up, Usagi, the doctor said she would be fine!" Mamoru reassured her.  
  
Everybody expressed their relief but Haruka didn't care much for that. She searched the room for someone that she was rather expecting. So much for that, it seems that she wasn't there. She turned to Setsuna.  
  
"Where's Michiru?" she asked, but as soon as she said it, the events of last night dawned to her. Her face fell. "Oh, never mind."  
  
"Just for the record, she was worried too," Setsuna hastily said after Haruka's question. It was evident that everybody heard about their breakup too. Everybody was silent. It was beginning to get uncomfortable.  
  
Haruka decided to break the silence. She thought about the image of a familiar man saving her yesterday. "Tell me it wasn't Seiya who brought me here yesterday," she said.  
  
Everybody looked at her. It seems that they were clueless too.  
  
"Well it was the doctor who called us, but he never mentioned anyone," Rei recalled.  
  
"Speaking of, we should probably tell the doctor that Haruka's awaken already," Mamoru interrupted.  
  
Everybody dispersed from Haruka's bed. Mamoru and Usagi left the room to find the doctor.

* * *

Haruka was allowed to leave the hospital once her wounds were healed. She still had to keep the bandages on, but nevertheless she felt glad to be out of that sterile hospital ward.  
  
"Ms. Tenou, before you go," the nurse called out. "The doctor advices that you rest right away. According to our records, it wouldn't be a problem for you to find a place to stay since you already have one."  
  
Haruka's excitement faded away. She understood perfectly what the nurse said. It meant going back to the mansion she and Michiru shared. Going back there would be just as bad as reliving the night everything fell apart for her.

* * *

Haruka stepped into the mansion. She was relieved that Michiru wasn't home. She walked up the stairs and headed up for her room. She was surprised to see it cleaned. It almost seemed that Michiru actually expected her. She walked to her bed and lied down. She rubbed her bandaged forehead. The trip wasn't a particularly long one but it made her unusually tired.  
  
"Must be the medication," she said to herself. She kicked of her shoes and settled herself under the blankets. She finally drifted onto a peaceful slumber.

* * *

A beam of sunlight hit Haruka's face as she awoke from her sleep. She opened her lazy eyes and scanned her room. She got up from her bed and took a quick shower, changed her bandages and headed down to the kitchen. Haruka was determined not to see Michiru today so she was going about her morning routine as swiftly as she could. She stopped from her tracks as she met the person she was currently dreading the most.  
  
"Good morning, Haruka," Michiru said, rather sullenly.  
  
"Hi," Haruka greeted, not bothering to hide the coldness of her voice.  
  
"Look, I just wanna tell you that I'm moving out...today," Michiru said hastily. "I'm just here to take my things."  
  
Haruka looked at her with mixed emotions. Sure, she didn't want to see Michiru anymore but her moving meant she was to be alone from now on. She didn't realize how much she really depended on Michiru.

* * *

Haruka strolled around the park. She was mad, infuriated yet again.  
  
"How can she do this? Michiru just practically ruined my life," she kicked the stone on the sidewalk. "How far would she go?"  
  
She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice that someone was calling out to her.  
  
"Oy, Tenou!" a man ran up to her. "So you finally got out of the hospital!"  
  
"Seiya!"  
  
Haruka almost forgot about the man who saved her. She was sure that it was Seiya who did. Haruka isn't the one to be bothered with such thoughts so she decided to be upfront.  
  
"Tell me the truth, Seiya Kou," she demanded. "Were you the one who sav...." Haruka stopped. She was about to admit that Seiya saved her. Seiya, of all people. She rethought it again. What if he said yes? Would she really thank him?  
  
"Yeah I was the one who saved you, Tenou," Seiya smiled as if reading her mind. There was something that Haruka didn't like about his tone. It was almost as if he was expecting gratitude from her.  
  
"Don't expect me to thank you," she said feeling cold and indifferent towards him again.  
  
"I didn't"  
  
"Good," she fought back.  
  
"Look, Tenou, all this bickering is nonsense, ok. You of all people should know better," Seiya reasoned.  
  
"Are you suggesting..."  
  
"No, I didn't mean that," Seiya hastily added. "I didn't think you were dumb. I'm just saying that I'm not after your princess anymore. I met Mamoru, you know. I'm not the kind of person who changes fate."  
  
"And you are telling me this, because..." Haruka asked.  
  
"I don't want to fight anymore," Seiya said. "So can we be...well...umm...Can we be friends?" he said rather shyly. He extended his hand expecting her to shake it.  
  
Haruka looked at him with disgust.  
  
"Look, Kou, if you think I'm gonna be friendly with you," she slapped his hand away. "Fat chance."  
  
Haruka walked away leaving a disappointed Seiya behind.

* * *

Whewww....that was pretty long. Hope it wasn't too boring for you all. Ok, I'll try to update soon! 


	4. Cafe Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sailormoon used in this fanfic. If I did I'd make Haruka the center of the anime!  
  
Note: Thanks again to those who reviewed. You guys keep me working hard on this fic.

* * *

Chapter Four: Café Talk  
  
Haruka looked at him with disgust.  
  
"Look, Kou, if you think I'm gonna be friendly with you," she slapped his hand away. "Fat chance."  
  
Haruka walked away leaving a disappointed Seiya behind.

* * *

Haruka went back to her mansion, feeling that everything was against her.  
  
_ "What was he thinking?"_ she thought. _"Bothering me at a time like this. I bet anybody a million bucks that Kou has something up his sleeve!"  
_  
Haruka stomped to the kitchen. She frustrated beyond impossible. Everything was turning against her. First the breakup and then this. Haruka wanted to scream.  
  
"I HATE THIS!" she slammed her fists on the kitchen table causing a glass to fall over the table. It landed with a pitchy crash.  
  
Haruka fixed the broken mess she made. _"I'm really letting myself get frustrated nowadays,"_ Haruka placed the broken fragments in the garbage. Her mood changed from frustrated to unusually calm. She plopped herself on the couch.  
  
Haruka closed her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead. _"Why is this happening to me?"_ She allowed herself to sink in the couch. _"Was it something I did?"  
  
_ Her thoughts easily slipped to the memories of Michiru. It hurts for her to think about it but she can't seem to get herself to stop reminiscing. She brought her hand to her cheeks and realized that she was crying again.  
  
She shivered from the cold breeze coming from the open window. She opened her eyes and scanned the quiet space. _"It does seem empty without Michiru here,"_ she thought sadly.  
  
She brought her knees to her chest and leaned her forehead to her hands. She stayed still for quite awhile, curled up like that in her cold, empty mansion.

* * *

The next morning, she drove to her favorite café for some breakfast. She seated herself at table right beside the window overlooking the small garden. She liked that garden. It was always bright and colorful.  
  
"Hey," a voice startled her.  
  
"I thought I told you to..." Haruka trailed off.  
  
"Like I said, Tenou," Seiya smiled. "You should know better. I'm not the one who gives up easily."  
  
"Look, Seiya, I know you have a trick under your sleeve," Haruka retorted. "And if I found out what that is, I swear you won't get away with it."  
  
Seiya laughed at her. "Geez, I didn't know that breakups make people paranoid."  
  
Seiya hit a nerve. Haruka looked at him, a look that was clearly hurt. For the first time, Seiya shut his mouth.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I value my privacy," Haruka brushed past Seiya and walked out of the café.  
  
_"How dare he ruin my day!"  
_  
Seiya sat dumbfounded. "Me and my big mouth!" he slapped himself a mental note.

* * *

Haruka carried the bags of groceries she bought. Ever since Michiru's absence, she obligated herself to start living independently, even if it means having to cook, clean and launder.  
  
She started searching for her keys when she noticed someone waiting for her at the door. She realized who it was almost immediately.  
  
"What in the world are you doing here!" she complained.  
  
"I just want to say sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to..."  
  
"If you really were sorry you'd just stay away, Seiya Kou," Haruka said simply, trying to ignore him.  
  
"Haruka, I just really wanna be friends, I don't want to fight anymore, please," he pleaded.  
  
Haruka looked at him, her eyes piercing him. "Alright, what are you up to?" she said.  
  
"Nothing, I swear," Seiya answered.  
  
"Then stop trying to make friends with me!" Haruka said finally. She hastily opened the door. She accidentally dropped her groceries because of frustration.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Here let me help you," Seiya offered and started picking up the strewn groceries.  
  
Haruka didn't stop him. She was too frustrated. All the housework she's been doing is taking its toll on her.  
  
Seiya handed her the last apple. Haruka snatched it away from him. With a final look of irritation, she proceeded to her kitchen.  
  
Seiya looked at her go. "She must be taking it really hard," he thought. It doesn't take a genius to notice what Haruka's been going through these past days. Seiya was actually starting to worry about her.  
  
Haruka' s voice interrupted his thoughts. "Don't even dare enter!"  
  
Seiya flinched and left the annoyed Haruka alone.

* * *

That's it for today, everybody. I'll try to make the next one more Haruka and Seiya- packed for you all. 


	5. Favors

Author's Note: I'm really sorry you guys if it took me this long to update. My computer was bugged and all my files were erased. I had to rewrite the whole thing! Can you imagine? Then, my dad banned me from the computer for a good three weeks because he thought it was my fault! Mama Mia...I'm so screwed.  
  
Anyway, without further ado, this is the continuation of my story. And special thanks to everybody who reviewed my fanfic...you guys are the best!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon. I'm just borrowing characters for this fanfics...Ok?

* * *

**Chapter Five: Favors**  
  
Seiya looked at her go. "She must be taking it really hard," he thought. It doesn't take a genius to notice what Haruka's been going through these past days. Seiya was actually starting to worry about her.  
  
Haruka' s voice interrupted his thoughts. "Don't even dare enter!"  
  
Seiya flinched and left the annoyed Haruka alone.

* * *

Seiya looked up to the starless skies. He couldn't help but notice that it has been that way for quite a while now. His thought's drifted to the first night he noticed the sky's starlessness.  
  
_Flashback:_  
  
_Seiya was standing on top of the Tokyo tower. Across from him was the woman he loved and adored. She was standing close to the man he wished he was. Seiya looked jealously at Usagi and Mamoru. How he wished he was in the perfect picture they painted.  
  
Usagi looked at her dearest fiancé, Mamoru, her eyes deep with meaning. Slowly, she moved away from his embrace and headed to Seiya's direction.  
  
"Seiya," she started. "I'm so sorry but..."  
  
Seiya cut her off before she finished. "I know," he said, not bothering to hide his disappointment and bitterness  
  
Usagi looked at him. She could not bear seeing Seiya like this. "I'm so sorry. Seiya, Mamoru and me......we are meant to be together. That's our fate. That's how it's supposed to be now and in the future," Usagi reasoned  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to, Usagi," he pleaded. "After all, it is us who make our future."  
  
"But Seiya, I do want to. I love Mamoru. More than anything else." Usagi's eyes were full of sincerity. Seiya could not bear it. He doesn't want to be the one causing pain to his beloved Usagi.  
  
Seiya managed a smile of reassurance. He tried his best to hide any more disappointment and bitterness. "I understand, Usagi." This was the end of a dream that once was.  
  
As he watched Usagi walk back to Mamoru, Seiya tried his hardest to stifle the tears that were about to pour. Finally he turned away and looked up to prevent the tears from falling  
  
"I understand," he repeated to himself  
  
Seiya couldn't help but notice the sky was starless that night  
  
"And Seiya, could you do me a favor?"  
  
End Flashback  
  
_Seiya's thoughts were interrupted with Taiki's hand on his shoulder. He looked up to him and managed a smile.  
  
"How's it going?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Not good," Seiya admitted  
  
"You know, you don't really need to, if it really causes you that much trouble," Taiki started. "After all it's just a mere favor, a suggestion."  
  
Seiya smiled at him. "I never thought making peace with the senshis would be this hard."  
  
"Like I said, don't do it if it causes you too much trouble"  
  
"Taiki," Seiya started. "I want to do it, if that is what it takes to make Usagi finally happy."  
  
Taiki looked at him, his face turned into a serious expression. "Seiya, may I remind you that Usagi is not your princess. You shouldn't take errands from her."  
  
"It was just a favor that I'm more than glad to do," Seiya reasoned. "Besides, I think our princess would approve of what I'm doing. It does not make sense to leave a bad impression to those who saved our princess."  
  
Taiki let it go. There was indeed reason to Usagi's favor. Still, it does not please him to see his brother like this.  
  
"Seiya, I would never understand how your complicated brain works," Taiki said as he walked away."  
  
Seiya smiled at him. "Now, if only Haruka wouldn't be so hard on me."

* * *

Haruka paced back and forth in her mansion. She was frantically looking for the keys for her bike.  
  
"Come on, come on, come on, where did I put it?" she racked her brains for an answer.  
  
Haruka was running terribly late for her practice. But that was the least of her problems. Haruka might be too stubborn to admit it but her new independence was taking its toll on her. She was very frustrated.  
  
"Come on, I'm going to be really late for practice and I still have loads to do after!"  
  
Ever since Michiru moved, all the daily tasks were put to her responsibility. Cooking, cleaning, laundry and even shopping.  
  
"Aha!" she exclaimed, emerging fro under the coffee table. She looked at the terrible mess she made of her living room. "No time to deal with that."  
  
She quickly hopped on her bike and sped away.

* * *

Besides the fact that she was late, practice went really well.  
  
"Good practice as usual, Tenou," Yamada, Haruka's coach, said.  
  
Haruka smiled at him. "Thanks," she started to head back to her bike when Yamada called to her.  
  
"By the way I got something for you," he said. "It's an invitation to an athletic banquet."  
  
"I can't go," Haruka said quickly.  
  
"You have to," Yamada added. "Ever since your big win last month, people became interested with you. People are going to be expecting you there, Haruka."  
  
"Well they can expect all they want, but I can't come. I'm too busy," she reasoned.  
  
"Do it for me."  
  
Haruka stopped. She owed Yamada a lot. There's nothing she wouldn't do for him.  
  
"Is it really that important to you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Please, Haruka."  
  
Haruka sighed. She knows very well where this is going. She can't refuse.  
  
Yamada smiled as if he was reading Haruka's mind. He knew that he was on the winning side.  
"Oh, alright, but just this once," Haruka gave in.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Haruka headed back to her bike when Yamada's voice stopped her again.  
  
"And wear a dress, will you!"  
  
Haruka shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Don't forget to review!!!! 


	6. The Banquet

Author's Note: Sorry everybody! I know, I know, it took me long enough to update. I had writer's block just when I was beginning this chapter. It was hard for me to get going again but thankfully, I did. Please be patient with me! cowers  
  
As usual, I'd like to thank my loyal reviewers, namely BlackCat200, Hitokira, charmedandwicked, Shinto Tajiri and especially Leo Sky (formerly known as SailorD). This one's for you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon. If I did, I would give Chibi Chibi a better name. Don't ask.

* * *

****

**Chapter Six: The Banquet**  
  
Haruka headed back to her bike when Yamada's voice stopped her again.  
  
"And wear a dress, will you!"  
  
Haruka shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Haruka stared at silk, midnight blue dress lying neatly on her bed.  
  
She didn't think Yamada was serious when he suggested that she should wear a dress. But he was. Naturally, Haruka tried to argue her way out of it. And quite predictably, she lost. Again.  
  
Haruka tried to explain that she does not have the time to pick a dress for the banquet, but Yamada was way ahead of her. Within minutes, the dress arrived at her house with a brief note from Yamada saying, "I'll see you there!"  
  
With one final look at the dress, she uttered the words that she's been dying to say out loud all day.  
  
"I hate Yamada!"

* * *

A frantic Haruka ran back and forth her room. The Athletic Banquet started ten minutes ago and she still wasn't ready. She was running late.  
  
The phone had been ringing endlessly. Haruka didn't bother to pick up. She knew very well that it was Yamada, probably wondering why she still wasn't at the banquet.  
  
Haruka quickly slipped on her dress and mussed her hair. She decided that make-up was just too risky.  
  
"Something's missing..." Haruka thought while she was peering at the mirror. She found herself looking at her bare neck.  
  
"Right. A necklace..." she rummaged through her drawers in search for an appropriate necklace.  
  
Much to her disappointment, she couldn't find a necklace to go with the dress. Haruka didn't care much for fancy jewelry so she didn't really own one. She was about to give up when a sparkling stone caught her eye. She picked it up from her drawer.  
  
"What's this?" she whispered, staring at the magnificent necklace, a deep blue sapphire encircled with tiny, white diamonds dangling at its center. The sapphire almost matched her dress.  
  
"Where have I seen this before?"  
  
Almost instantly, she remembered. It was Michiru's necklace. She indistinctly remembered her wearing it during one of their dates.  
  
She lightly ran her fingers through the necklace. It brought so many memories to Haruka. She remembered how Michiru would always twirl the elegant sapphire between her dainty fingers when she talks. It was a habit. Michiru's habit.  
  
The room was still. Haruka was lost in her own thoughts. She sat on her bed and gazed at the beautiful necklace. It's amazing how sentimental she had become over the past few weeks.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!" the loud telephone snapped her out of memory lane.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Haruka sighed, a hint of annoyance in her tone. She decided to wear the necklace and hurried off to the banquet.

* * *

"You're an hour late! That's way past fashionably late,Haruka," Yamada said, a bit frustrated.  
  
"I'm sorry. I told you I was busy."  
  
"Well, you could've at least picked up!" Yamada's voice was a bit raised.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Yamada," she apologized. Haruka was actually felt bad for disappointing him.  
  
Yamada shook his head. "No, no, I'm sorry Haruka. It's just that the press wouldn't get off my back about your arrival."  
  
"The press?" Haruka did not expect the press to be at the banquet.  
  
"Yeah. Speaking of..." he motioned her to the swarm of people with cameras and recorders heading off their way.  
  
Haruka always thought that the press was a big nuisance. She never felt comfortable around them. After all, she's a woman of few words.  
  
The press closed in and surrounded on the two. Haruka was immediately bombarded with questions.  
  
"Miss Tenou, How does it feel to be the champion of the Tokyo Annual Motorcrossing Event?"  
  
"Are there any pressures on being a female motorcrosser?"  
  
"Have you experienced prejudice, Miss Haruka Tenou?'  
  
"What do you do off the track?"  
  
"I-uh-well," she stuttered. Haruka was confused. She could not decide which one to answer first. Nonetheless, the parade of questions continued.  
  
"Any big plans for next year?"  
  
"Are you going to join any more big competitions?"  
  
"How long have you been motorcrossing, Miss Tenou?"  
  
Haruka was starting to feel tense and uncomfortable. The crowd seemed to continue closing in on her. Haruka felt like she would collapse any second now. Yamada, who was right beside her, felt her tense up. She gripped her shoulders and started to lead her away from the crowd.  
  
"Miss Tenou, where are you going?"  
  
"Over here, Miss Tenou!"  
  
"Miss Tenou, how do you deal with your recent break-up?"  
  
Haruka froze. The question pierced right through her heart. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"But how did you-"  
  
The swarm of reporters noticed her reaction and thrived to know more. They pressed the issue further.  
  
"Miss Tenou, would you tell us your thoughts?"  
  
"Please," Yamada yelled. "Miss Tenou is unavailable for comment right now." He became quicker with his steps leading Haruka faster away from the outrageous press.  
  
"How did they know?" Haruka asked, her voice thick with worry.  
  
"Shush..." Yamada hushed her. "Come on, we'll just get rid of them."  
  
After they successfully fended off the press, Yamada lead Haruka to a table.  
  
"You alright?" Yamada asked.  
  
"Fine," she answered.  
  
"I'm sorry I dragged you into this," he apologized.  
  
Haruka smiled at him. "Don't worry about it," she reassured. "Hey, since the press is gone, why don't we just enjoy the banquet?"  
  
"That's more like it!" Yamada exclaimed, gladdened by Haruka's reaction. "I'll go get some drinks to start us off."  
  
He stood up and headed off to the bar. Not a moment too soon, he stopped and turned around.  
  
"By the way, you look good," he teased Haruka.  
  
"Oh, don't get me started," Haruka threatened.  
  
Yamada laughed heartily on his way to the bar. She watched him go. Just as Haruka thought that the banquet might not really be as bad as she thought it would be, she heard a voice that she recognized too well.  
  
"Haruka!"

* * *

Bwahahahahahahahahaha! evil laugh This is my mean side!!!! Read and Review! I might just return the favor!


	7. Unlikely Refuge

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon.

**Chapter Seven: Unlikely Refuge**

"By the way, you look good," he teased Haruka.

"Oh, don't get me started," Haruka threatened.

Yamada laughed heartily on his way to the bar. She watched him go. Just as Haruka thought that the banquet might not really be as bad as she thought it would be, she heard a voice that she recognized too well.

"Haruka!"

* * *

Haruka turned around at the sound of her name. She was greeted by the sight of a certain aqua-haired woman, holding hands with a familiar man.

"Michiru," she mouthed, almost whispering.

Michiru stared at her. Her eyes filled with surprise, not the good kind of surprise though. It almost seemed as if she was wishing that she hadn't caught Haruka's attention in the first place.

It was the same with Haruka. But it wasn't completely just because of Michiru's appearance. She felt an even nastier surprise as she recognized the man beside Michiru.

"Kentaro, what are you doing here?" Haruka said. She felt a pang of fear. It seemed like it was only yesterday when he cornered her in an alley and attempted to hurt her. The expression of malice and spite on his face was clearly etched on her mind. His expression right now, however, seemed more pleasant. Although she could not help but think that he still had a lingering wickedness showing in his eyes.

"Haruka," he said, trying his best to sound surprised. "I didn't know you're going to be here." He looked straight into her eyes, sensing her fear. There was a moment of tension between the two.

"You've met?" Michiru broke the silence.

"Yes, honey," Kentaro said, his arms now circling Michiru's waist. "We've met."

"Motorcrossing," Haruka added.

"Oh," Michiru said, rather confused.

"Honey, would you mind if I have a word with Haruka here," Kentaro asked. "It's been so long."

Michiru nodded and left.

Kentaro looked at Haruka, his expression changing from innocent to malicious. He slowly walked towards her. Haruka suspecting what was about to come suddenly wished that Yamada would hurry up.

"Haruka," he started, his voice thick with hatred. "I see you've got your eyes on my girlfriend. Come to think of it, she told me a lot about you. It was almost hard to convince her to stay with me. It took a lot really, just to prove to her that her heart really belongs to me." Kentaro made sure he put emphasis on his words.

Haruka was frozen.

"You!" she said, suddenly enraged.

Kentaro circled her like a vulture and finally decided to stop facing her back.

"Yes, Haruka, it was me," Kentaro said. "It was me who Michiru left you for!"

Haruka had the urge to hit him but didn't want to make a scene.

"By the way, Tenou, how did you like that little tidbit of information I shared with the press?" Kentaro whispered.

"Leave me alone!" she said getting more frustrated by the second.

Kentaro slowly traced the back of her neck. Haruka tried to pry his hands away from her but Kentaro quickly detained her. He stopped just as he reached the clasp of her necklace. Without warning, he closed his fingers on it and violently ripped it out of Haruka's neck.

"How does it feel like, Tenou, to have something taken away from you?" Kentaro said facing her. "She's mine, Haruka, Michiru's mine now."

Haruka clutched her neck from the pain. Tears started to form in her eyes. She felt like her heart was being ripped in two again. She tried her best to suppress them, without success.

She decided that the best way to handle the situation was to just walk away. Kentaro held her back but she was able to escape from him. Haruka would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She wanted to find Yamada so badly. By now, the tears were heavily pouring from her eyes.

"Where's Yamada when you need him!" she mumbled. Haruka gave up looking for him and headed off the ladies' room instead.

Suddenly, a pair of hands seized her. She was scared that it might be Kentaro, back to intimidate her again. Nonetheless she looked up and saw who it was.

"Seiya!" Haruka cried out. "No, no, not you, not now."

Seiya was surprised to see Haruka disoriented. He never thought that he would live to see Haruka Tenou crying. He thought that something really bad must've happened. His eyes wandered off to the dancing crowd. One pair caught his eyes immediately. Michiru and an oddly familiar man.

"That explains a lot," Seiya thought. His eyes were still at the couple, especially the man Michiru was with. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he had seen him somewhere.

The answer came to him immediately. He recognized him as the man who had attacked Haruka that night. That explained to him why Haruka was very upset.

"Haruka," he whispered. He took her into his arms and leaned her head at his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Haruka tried to rid herself of Seiya's embrace.

"I see him, I think he's looking for you," Seiya briefly replied. Haruka understood him.

Haruka involuntarily positioned her head closer to Seiya's neck. She was scared. But at the same time, she was annoyed that Seiya had to save her from Kentaro again. Without her realizing, she started crying again.

Seiya, on the other hand, smoothly pretended that they were just a dancing couple. He made sure no attention was paid to them. He carefully led her away from the dance floor.

As Seiya pulled Haruka to the corner, he noticed that Haruka was crying uncontrollably on his shoulder. Her hands were wrapped around tightly on his waist. She was shaking. Seiya felt sympathy for her. He attempted to comfort her by wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"So this is the vulnerable side of Haruka," Seiya joked.

"I heard that," Haruka answered. Her face was still buried in his neck.

"So, Michiru's going out with that man, huh?"

"Real subtle, Seiya," Haruka snapped at him.

"Sorry," he apologized.

Neither one of them pulled away from each other. Moments later Haruka started crying again. Seiya's coat was heavily soaked with her tears now. He didn't mind though. He still hasn't recovered from what's happening at the moment. Haruka was actually showing her soft side to Seiya.

"He took her away from me," Haruka mouthed, still crying. "He took her away."

Seiya's heart couldn't help but feel for Haruka. He pulled her even closer to her and wrapped his arms even more tightly around her.

"There, there," he whispered in her ear. "Everything's going to be alright."

Haruka nodded. She couldn't help but feel safe and protected in Seiya's arms. She hated herself for that. But right now, she really needed someone.

Haruka lifted her head and stared straight into Seiya's eyes.

"Seiya, can you take me home?"

* * *

Let the Haruka and Seiya fluff begin!!!! Not until next chapter though...and not until you guys review!!!! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! (evil laugh) Oh, and thanks to whoever reviewed...


	8. Hesitation

  
  
Author's Note: I really have nothing to say but 'Thank you' to everybody who reviewed. You guys are amazing!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sailormoon. I wish I did though...

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Hesitation**

Haruka nodded. She couldn't help but feel safe and protected in Seiya's arms. She hated herself for that. But right now, she really needed someone.

Haruka lifted her head and stared straight into Seiya's eyes.

"Seiya, can you take me home?"

* * *

Seiya tried to focus on keeping his eyes on the road. He couldn't help but steal frequent glances at Haruka. She still seemed upset. He could still hear sobs from her, quiet as they are.

Haruka kept her head at the opposite direction. She tried to pretend that she was peering through the window the whole time. She did not want Seiya to realize that she was still crying. She felt shameful enough that he had to see her break down.

But Haruka could not control the way she felt. Tears still kept pouring down her face. She felt so miserable.

Seiya gazed at Haruka one more time. She seemed so depressed. He wanted to say that he's been through the same thing, but realized that what Haruka's going through is much worse. After all, Haruka and Michiru had been together for years. His relationship with Usagi didn't last very long. Actually, he didn't think there was any relationship to begin with. It was rather one-sided.

Before he realized what he's doing, he placed a hand on top of Haruka's and gave it a comforting squeeze. Haruka finally faced him. Seiya could finally see her tear-stained face. He looked into Haruka's eyes. He noticed that they were full of sadness and misery.

"Hey," Seiya managed a smile for her. "It's going to be alright."

Haruka gazed into his eyes for the second time that night. Seiya's words were predictable, but they were surprisingly comforting.

* * *

"We're here," Seiya stated.

The two got out of the car and headed to the front door of Haruka's mansion. She pulled out her keys and opened the door. As she was about to go in, she considered letting Seiya in.

_'Well, he had been helpful tonight'_ she thought. _'But I don't want him to see me crying again. I have to maintain my dignity. Besides, I don't really trust him. Well, he hasn't really done anything bad tonight. I guess it wouldn't hurt. After all, he kind of deserves it. '_

Seiya interrupted her thoughts.

"Haruka, you're bleeding!" he alerted.

"What? Where?" Haruka asked, suddenly panicking.

"Right here," Seiya traced his finger on a small wound at the side of Haruka's neck.

"Oh it must've been the necklace," Haruka's mind drifted off to the little conversation she had with Kentaro earlier that night.

"We have to get it cleaned before it gets infected," Seiya said, his voice had a hint of worry.

Without a second thought, Haruka led him inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Haruka and Seiya were in the kitchen. They were huddled together on the table, having a fuss over the first-aid kit. Seiya was trying to clean Haruka's wound.

"That hurts," Haruka complained.

"Patience, Haruka, we have to get this clean."

"Ouch! How much longer?"

"Wait...almost...there!" Seiya exclaimed, finally covering her wound with a small band-aid.

Haruka rubbed the side of her neck. "Stupid Kentaro," she mumbled.

"Kentaro, is that his name? I mean, that man at the banquet?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

Haruka thought of her the earlier events that night. Her mind focused on the image of Michiru and Kentaro together, holding hands. Her eyes were beginning to water again. The hand on her neck began to curl up into a fist.

"She's mine now, Michiru's mine!" Haruka could still hear Kentaro's dreadful words. It kept on repeating itself in her head. "She's mine!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Seiya's voice disrupted her thinking. "Careful now or I'm gonna have to replace that band-aid again."

Haruka looked at him. Seiya could see that her eyes were beginning to water again. He figured that she was thinking about Michiru again. Haruka quickly looked away. She was not about to break down in front of Seiya again.

But Seiya took her face to his hands and forced her to look at him. He saw a single tear fall down her cheek. He gently wiped it away. Seiya's heart beat faster. He wasn't sure why he was doing this. He was well aware that it might be Haruka's fist on his face next.

Haruka, on the other hand, was just as confused. She gave him a stern look. Seiya quickly drew away his hands.

"Look," Seiya started, regaining his composure. "I know it sounds insensitive, but I really hate seeing you cry. It's not the usual dignified Haruka I know."

Haruka gave him a threatening look.

"What I really mean is...I think you're too good to be crying about Michiru," he continued.

Haruka turned away from him. How dare he talk like that about Michiru? Normally, she would've asked him to leave her alone by now. But for some unknown reason, she couldn't dare herself to do it.

"Besides, anyone who have seen those gorgeous eyes," Seiya said as he brushed away the locks of hair covering Haruka's eyes. "Would be pretty disappointed to see them always teary."

Haruka's heart skipped a beat. Was that a compliment that she just heard from Seiya? She didn't know how to feel. A second ago she was restraining herself from kicking him out, but now...

Seiya, on the other hand, could not believe what he just did. He was partly scared and nervous, knowing that he might as well be dead for what he did. The other part of him, however, couldn't help but feel that he actually meant those words. Haruka eyes are rather...gorgeous.

But what Haruka did was unexpected. She smiled. But it wasn't sarcastic or sheepish. It was a real smile.

Seiya couldn't help but stare. He had never seen a smile so real, so genuine so...beautiful. He didn't even notice that he was blushing.

But as soon as the smile appeared on her face, it was gone. Seiya couldn't help but feel disappointed. Without a word, Haruka got up from her position and headed off to her room.

"Don't forget to lock the door on your way out."

* * *

I know it's not exactly fluff...but it's intriguing enough...right? I have my reasons!!!!


	9. Surreal Dreams

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update...

Disclaimer: For the ninth time, I do not own Sailormoon.

* * *

****

**Chapter Nine: Surreal Dreams**

But as soon as the smile appeared on her face, it was gone. Seiya couldn't help but feel disappointed. Without a word, Haruka got up from her position and headed off to her room.

"Don't forget to lock the door on your way out."

* * *

Seiya sat still on the kitchen, dumbfounded. Just a moment ago, he witnessed a side of Haruka that he had never seen before. Now, she's kicking him out. He was utterly confused.

"What was that all about?" he muttered as he headed outside to his car.

* * *

Haruka locked her bedroom door behind her. She felt unusually tired and exhausted. She walked to the bathroom and examined herself at the mirror

"I'm a mess," she sighed. She splashed cold water on her face and ran her hand through her hair. She peered at the mirror again. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"I need a bath," Haruka groaned. Slowly, she walked to the bathtub and ran the bathwater.

She pulled the dress over her head. She was very glad to get rid of it. Haruka suddenly remembered Yamada. She left him at the banquet.

"I'm going to get a mouthful from him tomorrow, that's for sure," she chuckled to herself.

* * *

Seiya wearily opened the door. He was greeted by the sight of his brothers, obviously waiting for him.

"Where were you?" Taiki asked.

"Yeah. You weren't at the banquet," Yaten added.

"I was uh-," Seiya paused, trying to decide if he should tell the truth. "I didn't feel like staying so I left and drove around," he finally said.

"Oh, then why didn't you tell us?" Yaten asked suspiciously. Seiya wasn't really the type who bails out on parties.

"I-uh- forgot."

Yaten gave Taiki a confused look. Seiya was acting really strange.

"Sorry, guys, I'm just really tired," Seiya said, retiring to his bedroom. He collapsed onto the bed as soon as he got in. He wasn't lying. He was indeed very tired.

He stared at the ceiling. The events of the night replayed in his head. He still couldn't believe what happened. Haruka showing her vulnerable side, Haruka asking him to drive her home, Haruka's smile...

* * *

Haruka sighed. Not even a bath could remedy her fatigue. She sank deeper in the lukewarm water. She rubbed the side of her aching neck and felt the band-aid that Seiya had put there.

Haruka sighed again.

"Why is this happening to me?" she thought.

Haruka mind drifted off to the turbulent events of the night. First it was the press, then Michiru, then Kentaro and now...Seiya.

She stopped. Her mind now focused on Seiya. Haruka felt like cursing herself for breaking down in front of him. Although, part of her couldn't help but feel no regrets at all. Seiya, though she has no idea how, did comfort her.

"And he said my eyes were beautiful..." she caught herself saying.

Haruka clapped a hand on her mouth, shocked by what she just said. She couldn't possibly be thinking of him now. It's simply demeaning. After all the effort she put on being cold towards him. That's how it's supposed to be. They're supposed to hate each other. Haruka tried to convince herself to think no good of Seiya, yet she could not deny the biting irony in her situation.

"I'm sitting in the bathtub, thinking about Seiya, the man I hate the most."

She scoffed. Something's definitely wrong with her.

Suddenly, a wave of drowsiness came upon her. Haruka's eyelids became heavier. She let out a tired yawn and fell asleep, unable to think no more. A dream slowly forming in her head.

_She was in a room full of masked people. Each was paired up with another. They were dancing merrily across the room._

_Haruka looked around. She seemed to be the only one without a partner. _

_She moved through the sea of dancing couples in search for a partner. There in the middle of a room was a masked girl, her arm extended to her. _

_Haruka recognized her as Michiru._

_She held up her hand to take Michiru's. Just as Haruka was about to touch her, she disappeared. Haruka scanned the room for her._

_Suddenly she heard a sinister laughter and floor disappeared beneath her. Haruka screamed as she fell into what seemed an endless pit. All the while, the sinister laugh still echoed around her. She suddenly felt cold and scared. She closed her eyes, hoping to find comfort._

_And then everything was quiet. The echo was gone and she felt warm again. Haruka realized that she wasn't falling anymore, but she was cradled in somebody's arms._

_She opened her eyes and recognized that it was Seiya._

Haruka awoke with a gasp. She massaged her temple in confusion.

"Great, just great," she thought, frustrated. "First it was lingering thoughts and now dreams!"

With a final sigh, she drained the bathwater and got ready to sleep.

* * *

Seiya tossed and turned. Tired as he was, he still couldn't bring himself to sleep. Thoughts of Haruka still lingered in his mind. His heart pounded faster, as he thought of her. Seiya couldn't understand what he's feeling. They were all so new, so...unexpected.

Finally, he let out a tired yawn and surrendered to slumber, dazed and confused. A dream was gently bothering his peaceful slumber.

_Seiya was on top of Tokyo Tower. In a distance, he could see Usagi, her eyes hidden behind her fringe. _

_"I'm sorry Seiya, I'm so sorry."_

_Seiya tried to walk towards her. His hand was outstretched, hoping to reach her. He slowly broke into a run. As he inched closer, the image changed. It was no longer Usagi, but a different girl, standing on the edge of the tower._

_The girl was Haruka._

_Seiya ran towards her direction, hoping to get her away from the ledge. But as he was about to reach her, Haruka leaned forward and fell down._

_"Haruka!" Seiya screamed._

_He looked down on her falling figure. Without a second thought he stood on the ledge and jumped. He kept his arms extended, intending to catch her._

_Finally, he could touch her. He wrapped his arms around her as their bodies descended. Seiya noticed she was crying. As he was about to wipe her tear away, Haruka faded away._

_Seiya panicked and let out a scream as he was about to hit the ground._

"No!!!" Seiya yelled as he sat up straight. He was breathing heavily. His eyes were wide open.

Seiya pushed his blankets aside and stood up from his bed. He walked over to his open window.

"What does that mean?" he pondered, deep in thought.

Suddenly, just as the sun rose to light up the dim city, it dawned on him.

"Could it be..." he thought. "That I'm falling for Haruka..."

Seiya then dressed up and headed out the door, determined to find Haruka.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Tell me, but please be gentle... 


	10. Finding Out

Disclaimer: Does anybody really bother to read this part? I thought so. I don't own Sailormoon.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Finding Out**

Suddenly, just as the sun rose to light up the dim city, it dawned on him.

"I'm falling for Haruka..."

* * *

Seiya then dressed up and headed out the door, determined to find Haruka.

Haruka woke up feeling rested and renewed. Slowly, she got up from the bed and walked to the window. She opened the curtains and her room was instantly showered with sunlight. Haruka took a deep breath and inhaled the freshness of the morning.

"Hmm...it actually feels one of those days when nothing can't go wrong," she exhaled.

She got out of her room and headed to the kitchen. She was about to prepare herself breakfast when she heard a knock on the door. She checked the clock for the time.

"8:30," she thought. Haruka eyed the door suspiciously. Who on earth would be visiting her this early in the morning?

She paced to the door and opened it, only to be greeted by the sight of Seiya.

"Hi," he greeted.

Haruka rolled her eyes. "What do you want now?"

"Well..." he started. Minutes ago, Seiya headed out in search of Haruka. He felt sure and determined then. Now that he had come face to face with her, he came to a horrifying realization that he didn't really have anything prepared to say to her.

"Well, what?"

"About last night..." he trailed off, still unsure of what to say.

Seiya's heart was beating furiously. He looked up to see Haruka's face. She had a demanding expression. Seiya sighed.

"I just came to check..." he finally said, patting the side of his neck, indicating Haruka's wound from the night before.

Haruka stared at him. "I think I'm well capable of tending to my own injury," she said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh."

"Look, I know you didn't come here just for that, so stop wasting my time and make with it."

Seiya looked at her, desperately searching for words to say. He couldn't stop fidgeting and mumbling. Haruka crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for him to speak.

With an exasperated sigh, Haruka gave Seiya a disappointed look and attempted to close the door. Seiya, not wanting to end the conversation, held the door open. He felt that he had so much more to tell her. He just couldn't find the right words.

Haruka gave him a puzzled look. Seiya was acting very strange. She was confused by his actions.

"Don't..." Seiya choked.

"Well if you're not gonna tell me anything-"

"Do you still hate me?" he cut her off.

Haruka became even more confused. She thought that Seiya already knew the answer to his question. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. She looked at Seiya, a hopeful expression spread across his face.

Haruka's mind replayed the events of the night before. She had to admit that Seiya had been helpful. It's the least she could do...

"No," she answered.

Seiya beamed, a relieved expression evident on his face. Without a word, he headed off to the opposite direction and left.

Haruka watched him go, confusion written all over her face.

"What is wrong with him?"

* * *

Seiya arrived at his house with his spirits lifted. He had a huge smile on his face. He locked the door behind him and hurriedly walked to his room. He was too absent-minded to notice his brothers shooting him perplexed stares.

Seiya plopped down on his bed. He put a hand on his forehead. He had a mild fever, but it wasn't because he was sick. Seiya was feverish with excitement.

He smiled. He felt so lightheaded, so...dizzy with happiness. He closed his eyes, still lying on his bed, thinking of Haruka. Never in his life did his heart beat so fast. He placed a hand on his chest, feeling every eager heartbeat.

Seiya sighed. It was amazing how he could feel all these emotions at the same time. It was amazing how Haruka could make him feel that way.

"_Search for your love..." _he started singing. He tucked his hands underneath his head and contentedly hummed the song until he drifted off into a tired sleep.

Meanwhile, Taiki and Yaten had their ears pressed on Seiya's door. They were very curious about what he was up to. The two wanted to know the reason behind Seiya's cheery entrance. They wanted to know the reason behind his sudden change of behavior.

Taiki and Yaten listened intently. They only heard dreamy sighs and faint humming from the other side. Minutes later, it stopped. The only sound in Seiya's room was the quiet rhythm of his breathing. Taiki and Yaten shot confused looks at each other. Slowly, they opened his door. The two was greeted by the sleeping form of Seiya, a contented smile still on his face.

"Do you know what this means, Yaten?" Taiki said, ushering Yaten out of Seiya's room.

"What?"

"First, he bails us out. Then, he suddenly disappears and he comes back like this..." Taiki explained, pointing at the sleeping Seiya.

Yaten's eyes widened. "You don't think he's..."

"Yes, there's no doubt about it."

"You mean..."

"Seiya's in love."

"Again?"

Taiki nodded. "Yaten, if Seiya is indeed in love with someone again, why didn't he just tell us?"

"I have a feeling that this wouldn't be any different than what he had with Usagi," Yaten responded, obviously deep in thought.

"Yeah...you know what we have to do now?"

"Find out who Seiya is in love with," Taiki responded.

"Don't you think it would be a little intrusive of us?" Yaten said, having second thoughts.

"Yeah...but it's for his own good. We just don't want him winding up hurt in the end again. We have to do it." Taiki reasoned, shooting an apologetic glance at Seiya, who was beginning to stir in his sleep.

"Alright. For Seiya's sake," Yaten finally agreed.

The two brothers gently closed the door. Their hearts were filled with guilt as they took a last look at Seiya, who was still smiling in his sleep.

* * *

Thank God I finished this chapter! I thought it would never end. I promise the next one would be so much better than this boring chapter.


	11. Stepping Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon. There I said it. Happy? 

* * *

**Chapter 11: Stepping Up**

"Alright. For Seiya's sake," Yaten finally agreed.

The two brothers gently closed the door. Their hearts were filled with guilt as they took a last look at Seiya, who was still smiling in his sleep.

****

* * *

****

"Arrgghh!" Haruka growled in frustration. She was standing amidst the huge mess in her living room. She had been so busy and preoccupied during the last couple of days that she didn't even notice the accumulating disaster.

Haruka lazily picked up a throw pillow and tossed it on the couch. She sighed.

"My one day off and I get stuck with this," she whined and proceeded to tidy up the mansion.

* * *

Seiya stood in front of Haruka's door. He paced back and forth, very deep in thought.

"Ok, so she doesn't hate me, but does she like me?"

He shook his head and tucked his hands in his pocket. Gathering all his nerves and determination, he turned towards the door. Seiya raised his hand up to knock, paused and then put it down again.

"Well that's a really dumb question to ask, '_Hey Haruka, do you like me_?' really now, Seiya," he scolded himself, his voice thick with sarcasm.

He slumped down on the porch steps. Over the past few days, his feelings for Haruka had grown stronger. He had been finding himself daydreaming about her more and more frequent. Thinking about Haruka fills him with bliss and happiness, yet at the same time, it also fills him with doubt and hopelessness.

_"It's Haruka, for goodness' sake,"_ he thought. _"I can't expect her to return my feelings."_

Still, Seiya couldn't ignore the little voice inside his head that always encouraged him and gave him hope. It convinced him that there might be a possibility that she would learn to like him...maybe even love him. After all, that's what happened to him.

Seiya smiled to himself. He couldn't believe how fast he fell in love with her. All it took was one moment when he was caught off guard, and Haruka had entered her way to his heart. It was amazing how he instantly knew that he loved her... not just like her. And he had no doubts whatsoever about this.

Feeling encouraged, Seiya stood up from his position. He walked towards the door and took a deep breath. He hesitated for a while but regained his courage. But before he got the chance to knock on the door, it opened and revealed Haruka carrying cardboard boxes.

"You again?" she said.

"Hi..." Seiya choked.

"This is a bad time to show up, I'm extremely busy," Haruka said briefly and pushed him out of the way as she headed to the garage.

Seiya stared at her and then inside the house. He immediately realized why Haruka was in a cranky mood. Endless piles of cardboard boxes, styrofoam and plastic were strewn all over Haruka's living room floor. Unwashed mugs and dishes littered her kitchen counter.

Haruka soon came back from the garage. She hurriedly resumed cleaning, forgetting both the door and Seiya. He could tell that Haruka was both frantic and tired. Sweat poured from her brow to her neck. An irritated expression was written all over her face. Haruka brushed her hair back with her fingers. Seiya thought she looked unconventionally beautiful.

He snapped out of his momentary trance and made his presence known to Haruka. "Whoa. I didn't know you were this disorganized?

"I'm not. I'm just trying to put my life back to pieces after a break-up, preferably without you peering over my back every second," she answered sharply.

Seiya knew he touched a nerve. He smacked himself mentally for always saying the wrong things.

"I'm sorry," he sincerely apologized.

Haruka glared at him, then sighed, "It's ok. It's not your fault."

"Do you need help?" Seiya quickly offered, not wanting to get kicked out again.

"Do I ever?" she said, sarcastically.

"It's just you look kind of tired, you ought to relax more, you know," he said.

"Easier said than done."

"Well, you could at least take a break, you're sweating like a pig," Seiya remarked.

"It's none of your business!" Haruka answered back.

Her stubbornness was irritating Seiya. Is it a sin to care? He made up his mind.

"That's it, Haruka Tenou, You need to get out of here," he said, getting hold of Haruka's wrist.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" she fought to get her wrist free from his grasp.

"Taking you out."

Haruka stopped for a moment. Did he really just say that? "Well, you can't," she quickly snapped back.

"Watch me," Seiya said with determination.

"Seiya, stop!" Haruka demanded, freeing her wrist from his clutch. "Look at this! My house is a mess and I am a very busy person. If I don't tidy this up now, who will?"

He held up a finger, indicating for her to wait. He took his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed a number. He talked to somebody making some sort of arrangement. Haruka eyed him suspiciously. Finally, he tucked his cellphone away in his pocket and turned to face her.

"Cleaners are on their way."

Haruka crossed her arms and scowled at him, obviously annoyed at what he was doing at the moment. "I still won't go with you, you know."

Seiya let out an irritated sigh. "Don't make me carry you," he threatened.

"I dare you," she challenged, shooting him a revolted look.

It happened in a second. Seiya seized Haruka by the knees and threw her over his shoulders. She was light as a feather. He savored the moment for as long as he could, but he just couldn't ignore Haruka's kicks and screams.

"Seiya Kou, put me down right now!" she yelled, frantically hitting and kicking.

Seiya ignored it and took a step towards the door, but the frenzied Haruka caused him to lose his balance, sending both of them toppling to the floor. Haruka immediately stopped yelling. Seiya, on the other hand, groaned in pain.

"Ow. You didn't have to kick so hard," he whined, rubbing the back of his head."

Haruka stared at him. Now that she was much more calm, she actually found the situation amusing. But, Seiya's whining triggered a small giggle from her.

"It's not funny," he protested.

That did it for Haruka. A small giggle turned to bouts of hysterical laughter. She couldn't control herself. She laughed and she laughed until she was short of breath. Seiya stared at her for a minute, then let out a big smile. It was a good feeling knowing that somehow, he made Haruka laugh. Seiya stood up and outstretched his hand to Haruka.

"So what do you say," he asked. "Coming?"

She gave him an appraising look, thought about it and took his hand.

"Ok, but just this once."

* * *

Yey! I actually love this chapter so much! I did pretty good right...right? Read and Review!


	12. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon. Maybe someday I will...but not likely. XD

* * *

**Chapter 12: Surprises**

"So what do you say," he asked. "Coming?"

She gave him an appraising look, thought about it and took his hand.

"Ok, but just this once."

* * *

"So where are you taking me, exactly?" Haruka asked.

Seiya looked at her for a brief second and then turned his eyes on the road. "I didn't tell you, didn't I?"

"No," she answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm keeping it that way," he mischievously grinned. Seiya wanted to hold her in suspense. He wanted to surprise Haruka. The problem is Haruka doesn't like surprises that much.

"What?" she panicked. Haruka didn't like the idea of going off to some place she didn't know, and Seiya being the person that she was with didn't help it one bit. "Turn this car around, now."

Seiya noticed that there was a hint of threat and danger in her voice. Nevertheless, he decided to brave it up and continue driving. After all, he had made it this far with her without a single injury. Seiya was absolutely pushing his luck.

"Seiya, did you hear me? I said turn this car around!" Haruka repeated. She was restraining herself from grabbing hold of the steering wheel.

"No."

"Seiya!"

He finally slowed down and stopped the car, not wanting to infuriate Haruka even more. Seiya turned to face her and took a deep breath.

"Look," he started. "Will you just trust me?"

"No," Haruka sharply answered.

Seiya sighed. So much for surprising her. It seemed that Seiya's plan was going to be a failure. For one last time, he attempted to gain even just a little bit of her trust.

"I just want to surprise you, that's all. You've just been so down lately. Take it as my pathetic attempt to cheer you up," he said. Seiya couldn't help smiling sheepishly while he said this to her.

Haruka looked at him. Seiya was indeed acting strange and out of character. First, he threw her an unexpected compliment, then he turns up everywhere she goes, and now, he was trying to cheer her up. She didn't know what Seiya was up to. She wasn't too sure if she should trust him.

"Please," Seiya pleaded. Haruka detected a slight desperation in his voice. She looked straight to his eyes. They were shining with sincerity. It was almost too weird to find Seiya acting like this.

Haruka sighed. She crossed her arms and looked away from him. "You're really pushing it, Seiya."

Seiya took that as a yes and resumed driving. Both stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of driving, they finally stopped.

"Are we even still in Tokyo?" Haruka asked, looking at the scenery around her.

The area seemed pretty secluded. There was a lot of greenery and foliage. It seemed very quiet. The only sound heard was the melodious chirping of the birds and the rhythmic flowing of a nearby fountain. Amidst all of this natural beauty were ancient stone steps, a stairway that seemed to stretch forever.

Haruka inwardly gasped, captivated by the beauty around her. Seiya secretly smiled. He was glad that Haruka appreciated it. He started to pace towards the steps. Haruka followed him after.

What awaited them at the end of stairs, took Haruka's breath away. Hundreds of frail, pink petals danced with the tranquil air. They were coming from the dozens of cherry blossoms burgeoning with all their beauty. The air was perfumed with its sweet-smelling fragrance. Past the magnificent blossoms was a majestic view of the city. Haruka slowly inched towards the railing. She took in the glittering radiance of the view.

"This place is beautiful," she thought.

Unbeknownst to her, Seiya was watching Haruka intently. A smile was plastered on his face. He didn't even care much for the view nor the beautiful scenery. All that mattered for him was Haruka's smiling face and the amused look in her eyes. He sighed contentedly.

Haruka looked at Seiya. For a moment, her anger towards him disappeared. Her eyes were shining with happiness and gratitude as she gazed at him. She had never felt so willing to smile in all her life.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Haruka asked, doubts and hesitation suddenly coming back to her. She just didn't understand. She couldn't understand. And she wanted to.

Seiya sighed. "For once," he started, his voice serious. "Will you just trust me...fully? No more questions. No more doubts. I'm doing it because I want to."

Haruka tried to take in what Seiya said. She still didn't understand. Although, there was something in his tone that made her let go. There was something holding her back from asking more questions, from distrusting him. She turned away and focused once again on the view.

"By the way, Haruka, there's a festival tonight..."

* * *

Minutes later, Haruka and Seiya found themselves in a nice little shop selling traditional Japanese costumes. A smiling old lady greeted them.

"Come for the festival, dearies?"

"Yes." Seiya answered politely. "We were wondering if we could find a suitable attire for the festival tonight."

"Why, of course, you've come to the right place," she emerged from behind the counter and whipped out a measuring tape. Instantly, she began excitedly taking Seiya's measurements. She disappeared for a second, only to come back, handing Seiya a kimono to try on.

She then turned to Haruka. "You too, my sweet," she asked.

Haruka silently nodded, amazed by the old woman's activeness. The old lady then took her measurements too and handed her garments to try on too. She directed both to separate dressing rooms. Haruka and Seiya took a long while before emerging from the dressing rooms, mostly because of embarrassment. They both weren't used to such clothing.

The old lady, on the other hand, was patiently waiting for them. She clapped her hands together as she saw the pair finally dressed up.

Seiya was wearing a dark blue kimono. The material shone like silk. It gave the impression of a majestic night sky. Golden embroidery decorated the hems of his kimono. It was neither too gaudy nor too subtle. It was enough to uphold masculinity and majesty to the bearer of the garment.

Seiya felt the sleeves of his kimono. He smiled to the old lady. He liked it. His eyes then traveled to Haruka. Seiya almost fought to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor.

She was wearing a red kimono. Crimson, actually, just like the bleeding roses of the summer. It was decorated with subtly with pink petals and flowers. A sash of the same color was wrapped around her waist. It definitely looked feminine and soft.

"Just a final touch," the old lady said, tucking a flower on Haruka's ear. "There."

Haruka's head was turned in the other direction. She was blushing. Never in her life has she seen herself ...so...ladylike. She heard Seiya gasp from the other direction. Haruka shot him an embarrassed look. He laughed.

"A perfect pair..." the old lady sighed.

Haruka and Seiya were alerted by the old woman's voice. _A perfect pair!_ They looked at each other and then turned away. They were both blushing hard.

"I think we should go now," Seiya nervously chuckled. "Wouldn't want to miss out on the fun."

"Yeah."

Seiya paid for their purchases and quickly headed for the exit. Haruka followed right behind him.

"Have fun, dearies!" the kindly old lady called out behind them.

* * *

Ok. I worked hard on this chapter so I better see some reviews people!


	13. Festival of Cherry Blossoms

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Sailormoon. 

**Author's Note:** I am sorry everybody! Gravely sorry! I ran out of inspiration for a while…ok…for a long while and the plot just got lost in my head. Ok, so I got kinda lazy too. But at least I updated. Please don't hurt me! (cowers in the corner)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Festival of the Cherry Blossoms**

Haruka and Seiya were alerted by the old woman's voice. _A perfect pair!_ They looked at each other and then turned away. They were both blushing hard.

"I think we should go now," Seiya nervously chuckled. "Wouldn't want to miss out on the fun."

"Yeah."

Seiya paid for their purchases and quickly headed for the exit. Haruka followed right behind him.

"Have fun, dearies!" the kindly old lady shouted behind them.

**

* * *

**

The rhythmic sounds of the Taiko drums mingled with the excited chattering of the crowd. The Cherry Blossom festival was in full swing. Men, women and children, dressed in their best kimonos browsed every booths and stands eagerly.

Haruka and Seiya had been walking in silence ever since they left the kimono shop. The kindly old lady's comment left them such a shock. Haruka's eyes wandered everywhere except on Seiya. She noticed something familiar. She stopped.

It was one of those booths where you try to catch a goldfish. Haruka remembered the last time she was in there. She was with Michiru. She shook her head. _Why am I still thinking about her? Forget her, Haruka, forget her._

Seiya broke the silence. "Hey, you wanna go in there?" he suggested, pointing at the goldfish booth.

Haruka just stared at him. Seiya, eager to try the booth, didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the booth.

"For two please," he said, as he was handed two paper catchers. He gave one to Haruka.

Seiya lunged for the miniature pond full of swimming goldfish. He immediately aimed for the biggest one. He dipped his catcher in the water and waited until the biggest goldfish lingered on top of his catcher.

"I've got you now!" Seiya exclaimed, hastily catching the goldfish with his paper catcher.

Seiya jumped up and down, rejoicing his success. He excitedly took the goldfish from the vendor and turned to Haruka. She had a puzzled and shocked expression on her face, paper catcher still clutched in her hand. Watching Seiya's childish display while catching that fish was almost too…strange. And then she laughed.

It was Seiya's turn to stare. _"I made her laugh again," _he thought. He smiled. It just makes his heart leap to see her laugh. Realizing that he was staring for a second too many, he hastily snapped out of his momentary trance.

"Should we go somewhere else?" Seiya suggested.

"As long as you don't do that again," Haruka answered.

"I don't know…I get pretty excited when it comes to festivals," Seiya admitted.

Haruka laughed some more. "Ok," she finally agreed.

* * *

Seiya stretched his arms and inhaled the night breeze. He took in the magnificent view before him. The city lights shown like still fireflies against the dark cape of night. It was certainly beautiful. _"Not as beautiful as Haruka though," _he thought. 

Turning to the left, he beheld the beauty that was Haruka. Her sandy blonde hair was gracefully swept by the wind, the red flower still tucked behind her ear. Her eyes were closed, enjoying the feel of the breeze blowing. A calm and mystified expression was playing in her face.

Seiya inwardly smiled at himself. Haruka and Seiya had a great time at the festival. Sure, Haruka did beat him in some booth games, nonetheless, Seiya was contented. He never thought that they would be able to tolerate each other, never mind have fun together. But isn't that what he was hoping for? Of course. And Seiya was happy that his plan worked.

Seiya was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Haruka staring back at him.

"Umm…Seiya, is everything alright?" she asked, snapping Seiya out of his trance.

"Yeah…of course."

"You were staring," Haruka said, eyeing him.

"Oh. That. Well…ummm…I was…" Seiya stammered.

"You were what?" Haruka pressed, clearly wanting an answer.

"You look beautiful tonight!" Seiya blurted out. " I couldn't help but stare. I'm sorry."

Seiya could've jumped off the ledge at that moment for the things he just said. He couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth. Haruka, meanwhile, just stared at him with sheer surprise. It appeared that she didn't expect what he said either. As soon as she regained her conscious, she quickly looked away. Not wanting to show the blush that was creeping in her cheeks. Silence filled the air between them.

Haruka decided to break the silence. " I had fun tonight."

Seiya looked at her. "Really?" he said, rather unbelieving, and then he smiled. "I'm glad you did."

And for the second time, Haruka smiled back at him. "Thank you."

* * *

The drive home became easier for them. The ice between Haruka and Seiya was broken. They talked about things, almost as if the prior feuds and disagreements between them never existed. They spoke to each other like life-long friends. By the time the ride home was over, both almost wished that they could stay a little longer and chat a little bit more. 

"Well, here's your house," Seiya said.

"Yeah…umm…I guess I'll be going now," Haruka answered.

"Let me walk you to the door."

Strangely, Haruka agreed without a second thought. "Ok."

When they reached the front door step, they awkwardly stared at each other and tried to bid their good byes and good nights.

"Well, I guess I'm going in now," Haruka started.

"Yeah…I guess…" Seiya said, wishing that they still had more time. "Bye," he silently began walking towards his car.

Haruka opened the door. She let out a gasp that stopped Seiya on his tracks.

"It's clean!" she squealed, looking around the house that was ridded from the chaos that it was in before she left. She turned around and looked at Seiya.

"Oh….hehehe…well those clean-" Seiya's explanation was cut short with Haruka's arms flung around his neck in a grateful hug. He was frozen. It took him a while to realize what was happening. Here was Haruka, her arm around his neck.

Seiya was more than willing to return the hug. His arms gently encircled her waist. He held Haruka in his arms, wishing that the moment would never end.

But soon, the two realized that they have been holding each other for a little while too long. They suddenly became aware of each other's bodies pressed against their own.

Seiya's breath became shorter. Haruka's heart beat faster. In unison, they pulled away and stared in each other's eyes.

It was the first time that Haruka actually saw Seiya's sapphire blue eyes. She felt like she was almost drowning just staring at them. There was a lingering emotion within them that she longed to decipher. It was almost as if he was looking at her with…suppressed passion…with longing.

Seiya couldn't bear pulling away from Haruka. It just felt right with her in his arms. So, without a second thought, he circled his arms around her waist and held her against him.

Haruka, although still caught up with the strange feelings that were suddenly emerging, surrendered and willingly laid her head on Seiya's shoulder. She cherished the feel of his strong, protecting arms around her.

The two just stood there, at the front door step, under the dark night sky lit only by the enchanting moonlight.

* * *

Seiya broke the comforting silence between them. "Haruka?" 

"Mmm-hmm," she lazily responded.

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

Yay! I did it? I think. I would appreciate feedbacks. Is it lame? Does it seem half-assed? Tell me. 


	14. Moonlit Clearing

**Disclaimer: **Isn't one enough? I don't own Sailormoon

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!

* * *

Seiya broke the comforting silence between them. "Haruka?"

"Mmm-hmm," she lazily responded.

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Moonlit Clearing**

It was reflex.

Haruka frantically extended her arms to push Seiya off of her. She was disgusted. A malicious expression was drawn on her face. She felt hot. Her head was pounding and it almost seemed like steam would emanate from her.

"Seiya Kou!" she spat, in disgust.

Seiya stood, perplexed. He was sure it was the perfect moment. It felt right. He was dumbstruck on how Haruka's moods could change so quickly.

"What do you take me for? Quit your stupid games!" Haruka yelled.

"Haruka, you misunderstand…"

"Oh, I see it clearly, it's crystal clear!" Haruka turned to leave.

Seiya, in an effort to make her stay, grabbed her hand. It's not fair, he's worked so hard today. He has been led on. They were happy, they were going to be friends. His heart ached. He thought himself a fool for falling for such a temperamental woman. But who was he to dictate what his heart should feel. One could only follow his heart, the heart could not follow one.

Seiya sighed, pondering theories of love would not make Haruka stay. He needs to convince her, right there, right now.

"Ok, just listen to me. Please, just hear me out."

Haruka, reluctantly, stayed. This would be over soon.

"Please, give me a chance. I know I've been a real pest to you in the past. I see you, Haruka, you're falling apart."

"You can't judge me like that!" she yelled, angrily.

Seiya pressed a gentle finger on Haruka's lips. "Please…Haruka. I know your lost. I've suffered the same."

Haruka, for once since her violent outburst, hushed and thought. It was true. Seiya could relate to her. For the first time, she realized the truth in Seiya's words. She loved Michiru, Seiya loved Usagi. Yet, neither of them could have whom they love. Haruka and Seiya were going through the same pains, the same suffering.

Guilt overwhelmed her. There she was, standing in front of him, telling him not to judge her, when Haruka, herself, has judged him long before.

The contours of her face softened. Her angry shield faltered. Her eyes shifted to the ground. Seiya noticed her shoulders begin to shake.

"Haruka…"

Two dainty droplets fell to the ground. Haruka was crying. Seiya's heart broke at the sight. He longed to seize her by the arms and just hold her close. He longed to comfort her, to reassure her.

Before he could take a step forward, Haruka rushed to him, her arms wrapped around his waist tightly. Her whole body spasmed with her uncontrollable tears. Haruka was soaking Seiya's shirt, but that was the least of his worries.

Slowly and gently, he held Haruka by her shoulders and slowly bent his knees to lower himself into a sitting position. Haruka's head now rested on his lap. She was still crying. Seiya stroked her sandy hair with a gentle hand.

"Hush…" Seiya whispered.

The moonlight continued to shine enchantingly. Seiya felt that the two of them could stay like that for eternity.

"Yes…" Haruka said, almost inaudibly.

"Huh?" Seiya asked, perplexed.

Haruka rose from Seiya's lap and faced him. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were pink.

"Yes, I will go out with you…"


End file.
